brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/5614 The Good Wizard
*'Nominated by:' [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 07:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' It meets the criteria completely. Vote score: -1, Technical Check: Currently OK ;Support # I actually don't see why not, other than the LDD models. 10:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ;Object # Too short for a C1 in my opinion, I just don't think there's enough to say about the contents of an impulse set for it to reach that rating. Also, what's with the last two images in the gal? They look like LDD renderings.... 01:28, September 4, 2012 (UTC) #: Um ... that would be because the images are LDD models. So if a impulse set cannot be Class 1, why isn't it stated in the criteria? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 02:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) #::Because it isn't a rule. It's just something that isn't possible, so it doesn't need to be said. For example, it would be pointless to make a law saying that "Cows are not permitted to fly airplanes underwater at -10 miles per hour." 02:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) #::: In that case, how did this achieve Class 1 status? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 02:46, September 6, 2012 (UTC) #:::: That isn't an impulse set. 19:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) #::::: So a part can become a c1 article, but an impulse set can't? That's weird. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 21:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) #:::::: I thought we had different criteria for a c1 part article (I know there was a forum about it a while ago, I think it was when I was inactive or something). Now knowing that there isn't I would have opposed that too. . 23:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) #::::::: NBS, what do I do to improve it? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 02:53, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #:::::::: I'm not sure if there is much you can do, since it covers all of the set well. 03:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) #:::::::::Per Jag, I think it's a great article for what it's based on, but I just don't think it has the potential to reach c1 status 03:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) #::::::::::In that case, you oppose is invalid. The rules say If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. '''Failure to do so will result in your objection being considered invalid.' [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 '''Please vote'] 03:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #:::::::::::I wrote that rule, and I'd say "I don't think it has the potential to be C1" is fairly concrete. Maybe just me, though. #::::::::::::But I don't think it can be improved. (much) 03:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #::::::::::::@Jag, much as some substance. @Cligra, then why did you oppose? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 03:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC #::::::::::::: I think people are misunderstanding me- what I mean is, NHL's oppose seems perfectly legitimate. #:::::::::::::: @Cligra, so can you change rules that you make? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 06:15, September 18, 2012 (UTC) # Per NBS. ;Technical MoS Check (QCG members only) It has no background.. I think Castle has a story, doesn't it? *:I didn't follow it too closely (or at all) but I don't think he played a role. If anyone would know though, Knight would, so ask him. 23:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ** @Cligra, the only story that LEGO officially released of Castle theme that I know of that covers the time period that the wizard was released in was from the troll's viewpoint, but I'll have a look. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 00:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) *** I've check it, and I can't find anything about the Good Wizard. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 01:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ;Comments * I'm going to be neutral on this one. There doesn't seem to be much to add and yet it feels as if something's missing... 03:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC)}}